Fragile Glass Heart
by MusicalNoah
Summary: Allen goes to Black Order High School but what happens when strong bonds are created and Allen may never want to leave. While Allen tries to live a teenage life she fixes broken hearts and fights the Earl! Fem.Allen! Readers decide pairings.


**Found an idea for a story! I was writing this while watching the awards and this took about three hours... Anyways, the pairing is not yet decided... well, Fem. Allen! will be the main character of this story and i will leave pairings up to you guys, the readers... If u guys review enough then i will probably upload faster! Arg i have a lot of problems with my A's and L's on my keyboard and it's getting really frustrating since i have to go back and correct it... Anyways on with the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man... I am obviously a girl with a d. gray man addiction who has a lot of spare time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragile Glass Heart <strong>

**Chapter 1: Broken Glass**

"Allen! Allen! Allen!" Lavi chirped out as he was being dragged along by Lenalee as they were searching the albino's house for the owner. The house wasn't that bad but it wasn't all that either. The walls were a plain white and some boxes were still laying on the beige couches signaling that the owner was still unpacking from her move. The black small school bag was on the crowded couch as if it was thrown. The red-headed was released by the ivory-haired girl as the teens dropped their bags onto the side of the couch, creating a slight 'thud' with the impact of the school bags onto the wooden floor.

The two were still wearing the school uniform. Lenalee wore a buttoned up white shirt and a black jacket over the shirt. The school emblem on the left upper side of her jacket was a silver Cross which represented the Black Order High School. Her jacket had bronze buttons and the jacket ended just above her waist. Her shorts were also black and were very very short. Her boots reached below her shin and was clacking on the floor as she walked.

Lavi had worn a button up shirt with a long black tie with his black jacket that went a little over his waist. His jacket had the same emblem and bronze buttons. He wore long black pants and black sneakers. The Black Order High School was one of the most popular schools and had two uniforms for each gender. The cross emblem was always required to wear and the bronze buttons were used as a name tag since behind the first top button was the name of the student who owned the jacket.

The buttons of the jackets were also used as a ranking. Different buttons were Bronze and silver for the students and Gold would be given to the teachers and the high officials such as the principle who was Leverrier. The principle was the most hated person in the school. Leverrier was known to give detentions as soon as he saw something he didn't like. However he was away most of the time and each time he would leave for a long period of time, everyone would celebrate, even the teachers. There was a recent party one month ago and Leverrier wouldn't come back until five more months. Right now the person in charge was Lenalee's older brother, Komui Lee, the assistant principle.

The albino they were looking for in the newly moved in house was a transfer student that had been introduced two weeks ago. Lenalee and Lavi were very interested in the girl because of the unique characteristics that she held. They had become friends with her and showed her around noticing that Allen can easily wander off and get lost. They were really happy with their friendship and had grown to be like siblings and were very protective of her even though it was only two weeks and they hadn't know everything about the girl.

"Lenalee, where is Allen?" Lavi whined as the two teens had made their ways to the kitchen in hopes of finding their new friend eating like she had in the school cafeteria. Lenalee sighed when they hadn't seen the girl in the plain kitchen. The two snapped their heads to the front door when they heard a click and the sight of the knob turning. Both smiled when they saw the white-haired girl in the open doorway, the look of shock on her face when she had spotted the two classmates in her house.

Allen had worn her day clothes, which had shown that she had changed quickly before she left the house after she had arrived home from school. She was now wearing a pink shirt with a black heart in the middle with dark blue jeans. Her long white hair reached her waist and she was wearing a black jacket with musical notes on it. She also wore black gloves like she always did.

Without warning Lavi and Lenalee smiled and glomped the frozen girl. They all stumbled and fell to the floor while Allen was trying to push the two friends off of her while she struggled to get up. Once Allen had pried her two friends off of her she stood up and glared at them. Lavi and Lenalee simply laughed as they sat on the floor. Allen walked away and made her way to the kitchen followed by Lavi and Lenalee.

"Ne, Allen where were you?" Lenalee asked as he sat herself on a chair in the kitchen.

"How did you get in my house and why?" Allen asked instead as she opened the white fridge door and was grabbing all that she can.

"We picked the lock and we came in so that we can help you unpack. So where were you?" Lavi asked, still intent on where Allen was.

Allen mumbled under her breath about buying more useful locks before she answered "I was looking around the town cause i was bored."

Lavi and Lenalee looked nervously at the amount of food that Allen had placed at the table from five trips from the fridge to the table with a pile of food in her arms each trip producing a small mountain on the table. They were amazed the first time they had seen her eat so much the first time but they didnt mind it that much since they figured that it was something that they were going to get used to. As Allen was eating the mountain before her Lenalee noticed a small pouch next to her on the pouch.

"Allen, what is in that pouch?" Lavi questioned as he too saw the pouch. Lavi and Lenalee were know for three things. First was that they mostly annoy people, Lavi more than Lenalee. Second was that they would always notice something different. Lavi noticed physical features and Lenalee noticed people's moods or feelings. Third was that all hell would break loose if they couldn't get somebody to give them answers or any information.

Allen had noticed the three features that the two people had but she simply said "Nothing" as she placed the small pouch into a bag that was near. Lavi and Lenalee smirked evilly as Lavi said "tut tut tut" as he shook his head from side to side. As Allen was about to eat her dango, Lenalee had snatched her food and bag. "Lying is bad, Allen." Lenalee scolded. "Not tell us what is in this bag" Lenalee said as she lifter the pouch which was placed on her palm.

"Curiosity is what killed the cat, Lenalee" Allen sighed out as she stood up. "But if you really want to know what it is then it's just some broken glass." Lenalee and Lavi tilted their heads to their side in confusion as they looked at the pouch of what was said to be broken glass. Lavi took the pouch from Lenalee's hand and opened it as he stuck his hand inside making sure it was broken glass.

"Ah! Be careful!" But Allen's warning came too late when Lavi winced and hurriedly took his hand out of the pouch and dropped the pouch. Allen quickly caught the pouch before it hit the wooden floor and cause further damage to the already broken pieces. "Geez, what else were you expecting Lavi? Broken glass is sharp and if it shattered even more then it would mean more work for me" Allen huffed out as she placed the pouch down on the tabel and made her way to a cabinet before taking a first-aid kit out. Lavi sat down while Allen tended to the cut before it got infected.

When Allen placed the band-aid on Lavi asked "Why do you have broken glass in a pouch?"

"Lavi, have you forgotten on what i said earlier "Curiosity killed the cat" and besides i have to fix the glass so where else can i put broken glass?" Allen questioned as she was placing the box back in the cabinet.

Instead Lenalee questioned "so why so you have to fix broken glass?"

"Work" Allen replied as if it were simple enough. Unfortunately it only confused the two even more and before the two could question anymore they heard Allen yawn and stretch her arms tiredly as she walked over to the two. Allen began to push the two out the door and said "Goodbye, Goodnight, Good riddance" She said as she began to close her door but as the door was about to close she said "See you guys tomorrow"

After the two heard Allen, they smiled and walked over to their own homes, obviously respecting Allen's sleep which was obviously needed. They smiled even more when they thought of tomorrow. It was Thursday so tomorrow was the last day of the school week before they could go into their long weekend since there was spring break next week. Unfortunately it also meant to do grand amount of homework over the precious Spring Break but they didn't mind since they were planning to go on a road trip. Obviously they were going to invite Allen but they haven't received a reply yet.

~oOo~

**Allen's POV**

Everything was so tiring for the school week and i even thought about ditching classes which was a good idea for the classes that i didn't have with Lavi and Lenalee. They would surely complain nd sometimes when they switched into that mode i really wanted to hide from them. Somehow we all became friends and it wasnt really that bad. I mean it was only two weeks since i had come to this new school with Cross. Cross was a teacher and my master. He was about forty and we don't really get along but he is my guardian. He is also a trouble maker so i was shocked to hear that he actually accepted into being my gym teacher.

Cross got his own department but he would force some debts to me but not as much as he did in the past. Well thank goodness for that. I was so tired from school and my job at a diner as a waitress which nobody at school knew about. But today i didn't have work at the diner so i spent my time doing my other duties; Searching for broken hearts and fixing them before the Earl can get his hands on them. Of course that job nobody knew about except for Cross who taught me how to fight the Earl and his Akuma and how to fix broken hearts.

It was strange. When a heart gets broken from love, sorrow, regret, anger, or any other sad or evil emotion, the heart turns into glass, shatters, and hides outside the person. I find the broken pieces which are usually around the person and take it for a while before bringing it home to fix it and return it to the person. If the Earl finds the broken heart then he can change the heart entirely and command the person as his subordinates. If the earl finds a gray heart then it means that the person lost a loved one and is missing them with their entire heart so the Earl has an opportunity to change the person into an akuma, a living weapon with a poor soul.

The heart color changes to whatever the person feels. For instance, if the heart is black then that means that the person is evil down to the core of their heart. If the heart is flaming red then that person is incredibly angry and cant think of anything other than anger. The heart does not react to any temporary emotion, only emotions that can be felt by the person at a grand scale and is the emotion that their heart is responding to the most. The heart only shatters and breaks when the emotion is at it's breaking point.

Emotions such as love and kindness cant break the heart. In fact, one way to heal a broken heart is to use those warm and happy emotions. Only i can see the heart with my left cursed eye. I can also use it to see the soul of an Akuma. The heart can be seen by me while it is inside the person. It would look like a perfect diamond heart and the emotions would swirl inside. Some temporary emotions can slightly can change the color but it would fade. Just like if a kind hearted person had a pink heart, if they became angry for a little while from something silly then some specks of red would appear like a tiny mist and disappear.

I sighed as i stood up from his seat at the chair and picked up the pouch of a broken heart that i found earlier today. I headed to my room and sighed at the sight of a plain white room. I smirked as i thought of the idea of me painting the walls a variety of colors. I loved to be able to look at many colors and imagine what other colors there would be. I often wondered what color my heart was. I was able to see everybody else's heart except for mine and the Earl who i had only met twice before.

I loved many colors that the heart would make but some of the dark and sad emotions scared me with the colors. When i would see some black hearts i would notice the constant waves of black that filled the heart to the brim with such feeling. I would also fear the sight of the Akuma's soul that i see when some akuma are sent to retrieve heart pieces. The Earl sends them in hopes for new akuma and servants but his ultimate goal is to find the important heart that if broken and in the Earl's hands, would destroy everyone's hearts.

I used to travel with Cross all over the world to help everyone in different countries but he wanted to stay in the Black Order Academy so that he can run away from debt collectors and get some information from the Black Order, who disguises as a high school, about the Earl's recent actions. After he finishes we would go leave again. Hopefully before Leverrier comes back.

Cross hates Leverrier and i only saw him for a few times when i was in this town sometimes when i was wandering around. I hid from him every time since i never wanted to meet him because his heart was dark but it wasn't all evil. It was weird and the color was one that was deep purple. Almost as if it were mysterious and the emotion was one of a combination of evil and protectiveness. So weird.

I sighed once again as i gently poured the broken glass onto my bed. I slowly puzzled the pieces together. I looked at the color. It was a dark ivory color. So this person had their heart shattered with overwhelming jealousy. I looked deeply into the heart and understood to the best that i can of the person's feelings. Finally when i was done with understanding the heart, i kissed the middle of the heart and whispered a thread of words to the heart there was a short flash of light and the heart was now whole again and now a white color. I knew that tomorrow i would have to find the person and give them their heart back so that they could fill it with new emotions.

I laid the heart at the table next to me as i felt more tired than before. The payment for healing a broken heart is your health and sometimes when the heart is too broken it takes some of my lifespan. I laid down on the bed and simply went to sleep with thoughts of traveling to other places to save hearts in other places. I wouldn't stay in this town so long so i better not make strong attachments with anyone. It would hurt my heart later if i left them when i had to. The rest of the night passed by quickly and quietly as i dreamed of the few but joyous times that i had been truly happy with everything. I smiled as i fell more into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! You guys review and stuff and it might be uploaded in one week or earlier! ... if it is ate then i might be drowning in either school work or i might be writing my other story... I think i broke the 'L' key on my keyboard cause every time i use 'L' it doesn't work so i have to press 'L' like it's the button of DOOM! *Cue maniacal laugh*... Well see you in the next chapter when the pairing is decided! XD<strong>


End file.
